


12 Pasos para Enamorar a tu Armador sin Hacerle Parecer que estás Interesado

by sroduIv (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirty Sakusa Kiyoomi, Getting Together, M/M, SakuAtsu, Slow Burn, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, as per the title, atsumu disaster bi, sakusa shy but confident sexual gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sroduIv
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi no ha experimentado estar enamorado, por eso cuándo se da cuenta que ha caído en las redes del armador, Miya Atsumu, entra en pánico y les pide ayuda Bokuto y Hinata, un error del que se arrepentiría el resto de sus días.Es por eso que, siguiendo los consejos de la revista de la hermana de Shouyou, tiene el objetivo de tener un amor correspondido.(O de cómo Sakusa intenta no morir en el intento por ser amable con Miya Atsumu)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	12 Pasos para Enamorar a tu Armador sin Hacerle Parecer que estás Interesado

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... Mi hermana menor compró una revista hace unos días y casualmente tenía una lista para conquistar a tu crush, yo solo tomé la idea.  
> Espero que les guste╰(▔∀▔)╯

Sakusa no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba diez minutos acostado en la cama del hotel, pero aún sentía aquella presión en el pecho, que comenzaba a incrementarse conforme pasará el tiempo. No estaba tranquilo, honestamente no había entrado en un estado de tranquilidad desde ya hacía tiempo, comenzaba a preocuparse, quizás estaba experimentando los síntomas de una enfermedad desconocida.

Patrañas, como si él, aquel que priorizaba la limpieza y el cuidado de su cuerpo sobre todo lo demás. Tal vez era algo normal, el cuerpo usualmente entraba en enfermedad, principalmente de fiebre, para aniquilar a las bacterias que hacían que las personas contrajeran una infección; si el cuerpo estaba en una temperatura normal, podrían vivir tranquilamente, pero si tenía fiebre, sobrevivir se volvería un gigantesco reto que tendrían que atravesar.

No se había sentido caliente, ni recordaba haber estado estornudando o tosiendo en las prácticas, así que un resfrío quedaba totalmente descartado. Quizás eran las causas de un entrenamiento arduo, entrar a los Black Jackals había sido difícil, aún siendo antiguo Top 1 de rematadores a nivel preparatoria, incluso había llegado a pensar que el esfuerzo que hacía no demostraba haber ganado su puesto. Debía de esforzarse para ganárselo, los MSBY eran un equipo fuerte, lo mandarían a la banca inmediatamente que comenzará a ser un estorbo.

Si le preguntarán a él, su problema tenía nombre y apellido, Miya Atsumu. Desde que puso un pie en el gimnasio del equipo, Miya ha cautivado su completa atención, lo conocía, o bueno, había compartido con él un par de momentos juntos, en especial en los campamentos de entrenamiento, a los cuáles ambos eran invitados. Nunca habían hablado más de lo necesario en ellos, simplemente comentando nuevas estrategias para ganar el partido, o incluso hablar un poco más de lo necesario cuándo se sentaban a comer juntos, pero fuera de eso, no, no habían tenido mayor acercamiento.

A menos... no, aquellos sucesos no podían contar como un interacción entre ambos, bueno, dependía del contexto, porqué para Sakusa, simplemente supuso que se trataba de un gesto para molestarlo, por qué no habían un universo en el que Miya Atsumu, en medio de un servicio, fuera capaz de sonreírle y de guiñarle el ojo. Tal vez simplemente se lo había imaginado, o el cansancio de haber jugado su primer partido había comenzado a surgir un efecto secundario.

El primer roce entre ellos dos fue en el campamento juvenil intensivo, Sakusa en primer lugar no había querido asistir, argumentando que la mayoría de los participantes eran sucios y no cuidaban su higiene, Komori y su capitán tuvieron que intervenir por su entrenador, quién argumentaba que si seguía siendo demasiado amargado y grosero no podría llegar a ningún, Sakusa lo ignoró como siempre.

Claro que terminó siendo obligado a meterse al metro para ir de camino al campamento, su único consuelo es que Komori lo acompañaba.

Al llegar lo primero que hizó fue analizar en entorno antes de sonreírle sarcásticamente a Komori tras el cubrebocas, para voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Komori lo observó divertido antes de tomarlo del brazo y evitar que escapará. — Vamos, será divertido. — Musitó alargando la o del vamos, Sakusa lo observó frustrado. 

El segundo cruce, fue en las naciones, el equipo de Atsumu, la preparatoria Inarizaki, estaba jugando con nada más y nada menos que con el equipo de Kageyama, aquel setter que había sido invitado al campamento siendo de primer año, un genio de pies a cabeza, la dedicación y el esfuerzo reflejado en una persona. Sabía de antemano que entre ambos había habido un choque de ideas, casualmente pasó por ahí cuándo tenían su conversación, por eso fue testigo de la actitud arrogante — para nada ardiente — de Miya; diciéndole que era un santurrón, que nunca iría por algo riesgoso si eso implicaba perder.

Conforme el partido avanzaba, estaba seguro que Atsumu había aceptado que Kageyama Tobio era por mucho, alguien que no obedecía las reglas.

— Creía que querías ir a refrescarte tras el partido. — Motoya lo acompañaba a su lado, Sakusa se sintió expuesto, pero trato de no reflejar su preocupación observando el partido.

— Dudo que Inarizaki lo tengo difícil, aunque admito que en Karasuno tienen jugadores muy buenos. — Admitió Sakusa observando al entrenador del Karasuno pedir un medio tiempo al ver las cosas irse de su control. Sabía decisión, pensó, era mejor hacerlo a provocar una reacción negativa en sus jugadores.

Inarizaki se acercó a su entrenador con una sonrisa, como si el partido estuviera siendo un partido de práctica, Sakusa encontró esa preocupación aberrante, nunca debían de subestimar a un equipo podrían terminar arrepintiéndose. Rodó los ojos al ver como Atsumu se tomaba el tiempo de saludar a sus fans, mandándoles pequeños corazones y besos al aire, sabía de primera mano que los gemelos eran personas reconocidas, él también, pero la simple idea de tener fans que se encargaban de saber cada dato de su vida, lo enfermaba.

— ¡Oi, Sakusa! ¿Viniste a ver a tu equipo favorito ganar? — Escucha que le hablan desde la cancha, se tienta a rodar sus ojos al saber de quién pertenecía su voz, pero no hace ninguna reacción evidente.

— Como si tuviera demasiado tiempo libre. — Es lo único que dice, pero consigue que una sonrisa se instale en los labios de Atsumu. Komori a su lado se remueve.

— De hecho si viniste a ver a Inarizaki...

— Cállate.

El partido logro sorprender a la mayoría, a Sakusa incluido, con el primer set del lado de los cuervos, luego el segundo había sido arrebatado por los zorros, y ahora en el tercero, incluso podías sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Komori hablaba, halagando las acciones del libero del Karasuno, pero Sakusa estaba perdido entre el bullicio de la orquesta y el equipo de Wadaiko de uno de los hermanos del equipo de los cuervos, creía firmemente que Inarizaki tenía la posibilidad de ganar. Había experimentado de primera mano la verdadera potencia del equipo, especialmente cuándo jugaron contra ellos, ganándole y concediéndoles el puesto número dos, porqué el primero, siempre sería para Itachiyama.

Pero se estaba preocupando, él deseaba secretamente volver a enfrentarse a los zorros, para volverles a presumir su victoria enfrente de sus rostros, que fueran descalificados en su primer partido, estaba dejando mucho que desear; se sorprendió así mismo pidiendo a cualquier deidad para la victoria de Inarizaki, pero al darse cuenta de su acciones, sopló y se cruzó de brazos. Nadie podía controlar el resultado de un partido, cada uno era diferente, unos más interesantes que otros, más intensos, más auto conocedores; el partido determinaba el esfuerzo del equipo, de todos los jugadores de la cancha, si alguien cometía un error, repercute en el equipo, por eso la compresión de los jugadores era vital para el partido.

Quizás por eso se encontraba despotricando maldiciones al armador y a su hermano gemelo por verse en vueltos en la inoportunidad del Karasuno, copiándoles sus ataques rápidos y usándolos contra ellos, demostrándole lo potentes que podían ser...claro que a veces tenían sus fallos y ellos tenían que verse ayudados por su equipo. Sakusa no entendía por qué justamente aquel día Atsumu Miya parecía dispuesto a arriesgar el partido para probarles su valor.

Entonces su mirada recayó nuevamente en Kageyama Tobio, que en vez de verse afectado porqué el equipo contrario anotó, se encontraba tranquilo, con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pensando en cuál sería el mejor movimiento o jugada para romper con los saques del rematador. Una vez que se sumerge en su presencia, se da cuenta del porque Atsumu actúa tan confiado, competitivo.

Estaba seguro que no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de aplastar los sueños de un armador casi de tu misma semejanza. Atsumu golpea el balón contra el suelo antes de atraparlo entre sus manos, esperando el silbato para realizar su saque, nadie habla, ni emite un ruido, Sakusa intenta comprender él porque es necesario hacer que el mundo se calle, sabe que es por concentración, pero no todo el tiempo encontrarías a un público tan pasivo. El rubio alza su mirada, y por momento esta cae en los jugadores del otro lado de la cancha, para luego desviarse a la esquina más alejada de las personas, en donde se encontraba Komori y él.

Kiyoomi lo observa expectante, casi retándolo a hacer un siguiente movimiento, si Sakusa leyera la mente se daría cuenta que sus próximos pensamientos no son acertados, por eso cuando su línea de pensamientos recae en que el armador solo estaba burlándose de el, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño molesto, ¿Acaso no sabía lo competitivo que él era para retarlo? ¿Además cómo se atrevía a desviar su atención de un partido importante? Sus pensamientos sólo conseguían molestarlo. Y el rubio le guiña, antes de que el silbato del árbitro se escuche por toda la cancha.

Kiyoomi parpadea un par de veces para asegurarse que se encontraba despierto, y cuándo comprueba que lo es, no puede sentirse más intranquilo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba una persecución a mil millas por horas, agitándose emocionado, mientras el color invade sus mejillas. Bufa, sintiéndose avergonzado, desvía la mirada, tienes que desviarla, porqué sus ojos recaen nuevamente en Miya y no puede evitar suspirar. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso había sido una estrategia para ponerle nervioso y así provocarlo para que perdiera sus partidos? Pero extrañamente siente que se miente así mismo, y trata de convencer con sus propias palabras, porque en ningún universo Miya Atsumu le guiñaría para algo que no fuera provocarlo.

Siente su boca seca, así que balbucea unas torpes excusa hacía Motoya, diciéndole escasamente que estaba sintiendo mareado y necesitaba un poco de aire. Su primo, preocupado, insistió en acompañarlo para que sus managers lo atendieran, pero el rizado consiguió escaquearse, argumentando que quizás era la falta de hidratación, por lo que necesitaría ir a comprar una botella de agua.

Cuándo regresa, solo observa el rostro decaído de Miya Atsumu, quién pasa a su lado golpeando su hombro, Karasuno había sido el vencedor de aquel día, dejando a los posibles campeones teniendo que armar maletas para regresar a casa. Sakusa no le reclama, no encuentra su voz para hablar si quiera, solo lo observa alejarse en dirección de su equipo, quién no parece tener un mejor aspecto.

Quizás si hubiera dicho algo para alegrarlo o consolarlo, pero sabía que no debía, lo último que necesitaba alguien que había tenido una derrota era a alguien que le dijera que lo había intentado, solo conseguiría molestar al contrario. Solo se voltea a verlo, las lágrimas rebeldes caen por aquellas mejillas que se ven suaves, sus puños están apretados fuertemente y en el momento en qué Miya Osamu lo atrae a sus brazos, explota en llanto.

No sabe de dónde consigue las fuerzas para avanzar, pero camina en dirección de su equipo dejándolo atrás.

— Ow, diablos, es una lástima que Inarizaki perdiera, ya no podremos enfrentarnos a ellos nuevamente. — Komori llega a su lado con un pequeño mohín en sus labios, Sakusa no puede evitar tensarse, sintiendo su cuerpo convertirse en plomo. — Aunque Karasuno también sería un gran oponente, en especial Kageya-

— Si Inarizaki perdió fue porque dejaron que sus sentimientos y anhelos afectaran en el partido. — Le interrumpió sin dignarse a voltearlo a ver, Komori brinco a su lado por el imprevisto. — Itachiyama no está aquí para jugar contra principiantes, venimos a ganar y solamente a ganar. Los desafíos del ayer no importan, si fue segundo hace unos meses, el día de hoy es un perdedor, deberán lidiar con ello y superarlo, no hace falta nada más.

No hicieron falta más palabras, y si las hubiera habido, no permitió hablar a Komori, porqué se alejaba lo más rápidamente posible de Inarizaki y las personas que le rodean. No quiere voltear porque sabe que lo están observando, no le importa, él solo estaba dando su opinión, pero por alguna razón el hilo de sus pensamientos se detienen en Atsumu, ¿acaso el habría podido escucharlo? Si era así, ¿cuál sería su respuesta?

Sakusa nunca la sabría.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió enfermo, debía de ser algo cardiaco, ya que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez que veía los videos del partido del Inarizaki, con la excusa de analizar a su competencia para las siguientes Nacionales. Por eso cuándo Inarizaki consigue derrotar a Karasuno, no puede evitar sentirse aliviado, y cuándo se acerca a felicitar a Atsumu — quién fue nombrado el capitán de Inarizaki en el momento en que los tercero se graduaron —, tratando de ejercer su rol como capitán, fraternizando con las demás escuelas, pero cuándo él consigue acercarse en su rango, él lo ignora y pasa de largo.

Y Sakusa no puede sentirse más confundido, porqué esta vez, en lugar de sentir su corazón removerse con toda velocidad, simplemente siente algo pesado caer en su estómago, mientras que con su mirada sigue al rubio, quién se encuentra hablando con algunos fans. No sabe por qué se siente decepcionado, pero no es como si fueran amigos, no debía de porque molestarle que lo ignorara. Recogiendo la poca dignidad que le queda, felicita a Osamu, diciéndole que fue un gran partido, solo consigue una pequeña sonrisa y un par de gracias por parte del de cabello gris antes de que el mismo Kiyoomi se aleje, obligándose así mismo a dejar de distraerse con el armador, porqué se siente miserable con cada vistazo que daba.

Años después él se encontraba matriculándose en los Black Jackals, aquel equipo en el que había visto a Atsumu en un partido en la televisión junto a Motoya, no, que hubiera ingresado a MSBY solamente por el rubio no era opción, puede que a veces tuviera ideas arriesgadas, pero aquella no era una de ellas. Se decía así mismo que era por los jugadores, que por ellos había entrado, cada uno de ellos era increíble y realizaba jugadas inigualables.

Contaban con jugadores extraordinarios, Bokuto del Fukurodani, aquel As que había pasado la mitad de sus años anhelando jugar contra el para vencerlo; Shion Inunaki, libero que había ganado distintos premios en la Universidad vecina a la suya, Sakusa le había guardado un gran respeto desde entonces; y por último, el capitán, Shuugo Meian, aquel que conseguía mantener al equipo animado cada vez que se encontraban entre la espalda y la pared, por no decir que era muy bueno siendo bloqueador central.

Simplemente había querido ingresar porque sentía que él podía llegar a su altura, para demostrar su potencial.

Potencial que aún no había probado.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentaré publicar cada dos semanas, aunque a veces no lo cumpla, así que perdón de antemano jeje ( ´ ω ` )  
> Capaz los capítulos sean un poco cortos, no lo sé, espero que les guste jaja


End file.
